


Potentia Trium

by ClaraLuna98



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I love and respect Helen Pan for the record, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sara knows how to get shit done, Throuple, my boys are idiots, pinning, sara is the only one we can trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: A prompt sent to me by @Boys-and-Ghouls on tumblr. You're welcome





	Potentia Trium

Ryan spent a lot of time with Shane and Sara when Helen broke up with him. Not that either of them minded. He was good enough company. But the pair didn’t understand why he was suddenly so drawn to them. 

He wasn’t around constantly either. If one of them mentioned they wanted some alone time, he’d go. But with a look that Shane recognized as disappointment. Something that none of them brought up. Shane tried to get him to start dating again, but Ryan seemed content with spending time with the couple.

“Hey Ryan.” Shane got the younger man’s attention. “Sara and I are having a movie night tonight. You’re welcome to join. As usual.”

“Actually,” Ryan hesitated, “I have a date tonight.” Shane paused. 

“Oh, okay.” Shane looked at his computer screen. “She nice?” 

“Yeah. Steven actually set us up. A friend of his girlfriend.” 

“Well, I hope you guys have fun.” Shane suddenly felt strange. He’d started to grow used to having Ryan around all the time. He was his only friend who got along with Sara almost as well as he did. He’d become almost an expected part of their relationship. 

Why was he so weird about it? Ryan not being there meant a night alone with his girlfriend. After weeks of Ryan using them to get over his breakup, it should have been a welcome change. So why did he feel odd? 

He tried to brush off the feeling as he went about his work day. Finding things to distract him. He mumbled a half hearted good luck as Ryan left the office, playing it off as if he was wrapped up in his current project. 

Once he left, Shane ended up actually wrapped up in his project. Keeping his mind occupied on anything but Ryan and his date. 

“Shane, you ready to go?” Sara was suddenly behind him. 

“Huh?” He looked away from his computer and checked the time on the wall. He’d been working so hard he hadn’t realized two hours had passed. 

“You okay?” She looked at him quizzically. 

“Yeah. Just really into this project.” It wasn’t a total lie. In an effort to distract himself, he managed to finish the script for the next ‘Ruining History’ episode. “But I’m all finished up now.” He shutdown his computer and turned to his girlfriend. Smiling at the small woman. She seemed to be in an exceptionally good mood for some reason. “I’m guessing your video went well?” 

“Exceptionally well.” Sara had been stressing about her latest project all night. Worried that it wouldn’t go the way she’d hoped. “The shoot went perfect. Editing is going smooth. They’re gonna love this video.” Shane beamed at his girlfriend. Her happiness infectious. “And now I’m ready to go home and relax.” 

“That can be arranged.” Shane stood from his seat, and took Sara’s hand. “Let’s go home then.” 

“Is Ryan joining us again?” 

“He actually has a date tonight. So it’s just us.” 

“Oh. Okay.” Shane couldn’t tell, but he though he saw a flicker of disappointment on his girlfriend’s face. But it was gone before he could point it out. 

It was probably just his imagination anyway. 

…

Ryan was not faring well on this date. 

The girl, whose name she thought was Veronica, was nice enough. She was pretty, friendly, polite, and she could keep up a compelling conversation. 

But with every minute that passed at that restaurant, Ryan felt less and less like he should be there. It wasn’t fair to him, or Veronica. If that was even her name. He wanted to enjoy the date. There was nothing wrong with it necessarily. But, something was stopping him from doing that.

Not something. Someones. More specifically, someones. 

It didn’t make sense. Not even a little bit. 

He shouldn’t be thinking about Shane and Sara on a date with a beautiful woman. 

“I’m sorry.” Ryan said, after an extended period of silence between the two. “I can’t do this.” 

“What’s the matter?” She asked. “Did I do something wrong?” 

“No. It’s nothing you did.” He assured. “It’s all me. I thought I’d be ready to date again, but I’m not. I really am sorry.” He figured a lie was better than telling her he couldn’t stop thinking about his best friends. “I’ll pay for dinner. I’m sorry I wasted your time.” He called the waiter over and asked for the check, even offering to buy his date a dessert to make up for his sudden change. 

He returned to his apartment, throwing himself face first onto the couch. 

He thought it over for hours. Why? Why in the world was he thinking of them the way he was? Why couldn’t he get them out of his head? Why was this happening to him?

Why was he fighting it? 

The realization hit him like a freight train. And before he could think about it further, his keys were in his hand and he was on his way out the door. 

… 

Sara tried to enjoy the movie and her alone time with Shane. But something was stopping her, and it didn’t make sense. 

She could tell Shane was feeling the same way. The way he was fidgeting in his seat, and all of the huffing and puffing he was doing. 

“Alright.” Sara finally said, pausing the movie. “We’re gonna have to talk about this.” 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Shane quickly replied, looking away from his girlfriend. 

“Nope. Not gonna work today Shane.” Sara shook her head, her purple curls bouncing around. “You and I both know what is going on here, and ignoring it isn’t going to help anything.” 

“Don’t you think it’s weird?” He asked. “How we can’t stop thinking about him?” 

“Of course I think it’s weird. But that doesn’t mean it’s not happening.” 

“Then what do you propose we do about it?” 

“That’s why we need to talk.” Sara insisted. “Shane seriously. We can’t just shove this under the rug and pretend it’s not happening.”

“You’re wrong. I think we can.” He stood from the couch, going to the kitchen and retrieving a beer from the fridge. 

“Shane you’re being ridiculous.” Sara followed him.

“I’m being ridiculous?” He questioned. “We’re just thinking about him because he’s been hanging around us non stop for the past month. We’ve just become used to him.” 

“You sure about that?” Shane paused, the bottle halfway to his lips. He sighed and put the bottle down. 

“No Sara, I’m not.” he admitted. “But what does it matter either way?” 

“You’re the most oblivious person ever. Do you know that?” 

“So I’ve been told.” Shane nodded, taking a long sip from his bottle. 

“How does it feel?” Sara asked.

“What? Being oblivious? It’s not too bad.” 

“That’s not what I mean Shane and you know it.” Sara crossed her arms over her chest. 

There was a heavy silence as she waited for his answer. 

“It feels like when I think about you.” He admitted finally. “When I think about him. It’s the same.” 

“It feels that way for me too.” 

“What do we do?”

“I don’t know.” A knock sounded at the door, and the couple exchanged a quizzical glance before Sara went to answer the door. Shane following. 

They were surprised to see who was on the other side. 

“Ryan?” Sare asked. The shorter man stood sheepishly at the door, looking like he had something on his mind. “What are you doing here? I thought you had a date tonight?” 

“I did.” He confirmed. “But I couldn’t go through with it. Can I come in?” Sara nodded, and moved out of the way to let him inside. 

“Why couldn’t you go through with it?” Shane asked, though he already knew the answer. 

“I couldn’t stop…” He paused, not knowing how the two of them would react to his revelation. 

“Ryan, you can tell us.” Sara assured. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you two.” He admitted. “God, listen to me. It sounds so ridiculous out loud. I couldn’t stop thinking about my two best friends, who are in a relationship, while on a date.” He was rambling at this point. Pacing around their living room. Shane and Sara let him get out what he needed to. “I spent the entire meal wanting to be here instead.” He laughed. A nervous laugh he usually only used when he was ghost hunting. A laugh filled with anxiety and fear. Before he could go on, Sara spoke up. 

“We understand how you’re feeling.” She said. Ryan stopped, looking over at the couple. 

“What?” 

“We can’t stop thinking about you.” Shane explained. “And, it feels the same as when we think about each other.” 

“Okay.” Ryan said slowly, sitting down slowly on the couch. “So, what does this mean?”

“We’re not sure.” Shane said, sitting down next to him. Placing a hand on the man’s knee. 

“But we do know that we missed you when you weren’t here.” Sara added, taking the seat on the other side of Ryan. “It felt wrong not having you around.” 

“So what I guess this means is,” Shane started, “we’re falling for ya Bergara.” 

“I think I’ve fallen for you two.” Ryan replied, grabbing both their hands.

“I think you’re both idiots.” Sara said. “But I agree.”

“So what does this mean for the three of us now, huh?” Shane asked. “Are we taking a swing at polyamory?” 

“I think we are.” Sara agreed. The pair looked at Ryan, waiting for his answer. 

“This is absolutely crazy.” He said. “But I think I like that idea.” Shane and Sara pulled Ryan into their arms. The three of them snuggling into the couch. Sharing quick kisses between the three of them. 

And suddenly, everything felt right.


End file.
